


Some Peace and Quiet

by Camcat144



Series: Alex Rider Drabbles [7]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camcat144/pseuds/Camcat144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Alex are listening to a speech in the auditorium. Tom is bored. Alex is tired. 100 word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Peace and Quiet

Tom shifted in his seat, cursing Mrs. Baylor in his head. The English professor was sitting a few rows behind him, so Tom couldn’t even look at his phone. The speech in the auditorium was going on forty minutes now, and Tom was bored. He looked left, intending to talk to Alex. Alex, who was fast asleep in his chair. Tom smiled. Alex had been exhausted lately. Tom had thought nightmares might be keeping Alex up, and any time Alex could actually sleep was time well spent, so Tom kept still in his seat. He wouldn’t want to wake him.


End file.
